


一小片定金

by express



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/express/pseuds/express
Summary: 没什么好说的。





	一小片定金

最后和伯爵有关的记录是在海上。

有一船棉花和面粉在熊本一处狭窄的港湾卸货，预计要在今晚搬到另一艘来往澳门的船上，押运这批物资的是负责这种事务的政府官员里最末流的一个，曾在江户见习，现在却干起了走私和营运的工作。

入夜了，那艘船泊在一个岬角背后的水洼里，下来六个人负责搬运货物。桅杆上依照他们的约定亮着一盏灯，灯底下站着两个人。其中一个在月光下看上去是白头发，用灯对官员打出一套他们才懂的暗语，官员也用灯光回复，于是那个人点点头走开了，留下另一个人站在甲板上。

剩下的那一个人开始用熟练的葡萄牙语指挥水手，搬运井然有序，比平时还要快一些。官员很想见见这位站在首领身边的人，但他比较谨慎，就先问水手们那一位新加入的伙伴是谁。

船上是没有隐私的，水手们告诉他这个人是船长带来的，和船长同吃同住，已经在船长室里住了五个月。水手们谁也不知道他是因为什么事才逃到这儿来的。那个人三个月前看到海还会露出一副恐怖的表情，现在已经快要成为他们的头儿了。

这时，从闲谈着的他们头顶上传来一声催促的葡萄牙语，那个先前还在聊天的水手立刻溜进搬运的队伍里不见了。官员从水手们对待他的态度上感到了这位人物在这艘船上的地位，还有不输给船长的威严，便登上对方的船，走到这个人面前去，想要更仔细地了解一下这个人。因为他经常和幕府的各种密探打交道，所以这一重审慎是很有必要的。听到官员的脚步声，这个人转过头来，轻轻用长崎地方的方言道了一声问好，然后不客气地问他上船来是有什么事。因为走私者之间是不会贸然登船的，他们只会在约好的地方进行交易。官员说自己想来见识一下指挥水手的人是谁，如果可以，他们就能进行长期联系。

这个人请他结束了交易之后，在走私者聚集的地方去找船长商谈，他是做不了这种决定的。船灯照在这个人的脚下，使人们只能看到黑暗中有一个朦胧的轮廓在那里，还有明确的指示表明这里有一个指挥者。官员不得不直接走到那人面前去，看清了他苍白的肤色和一头削短了的黑发。这个人是日本人，他的样貌无论用东方还是西方的标准去要求，都应该是很美的。官员发觉眼前的这个人和他在江户见过的一个人长得很像，但他在1638年的五月份就已经离开江户，对于那里的人只有一个模糊的印象。

官员尽可能地和那个人交谈了一会儿，并竭力搜寻自己脑中关于这张脸的印象。当货物装卸完毕后，这个态度严肃，样貌很美的日本青年转过身来，对他说了一句十分古怪的话，请官员给离此处不远的有马家带去问候。

官员迷惑不解地回到岸上，并尽力向当时的家主有马总一郎递交了书信，隐去走私的那一节，只说是一个被击落水中的海盗在被他们捞起来时说了这件事，然后他就逃走了。因为有马家当时紧紧依偎着幕府，却仍不免因为地方上的一揆而受到监视。当他对有马家报告了这件事后，有马总一郎要求他对那个人的样貌做一番描述，然后问这个人死了吗。官员撒谎说，那个年轻的海盗被一艘他们的小艇救起来了。

“那么很好，你把这件事情忘了吧。”总一郎明显松了一口气，随后严肃地警告说：“你看到的那个人大概是天草四郎时贞。而收留他的那艘船上是不是有一个十字树立在三角形的岛屿上的旗帜？那就是基督山伯爵的船呀！”


End file.
